Everything In The Middle
by Tilly Roselle
Summary: SR slash, AU. Sirius meets Remus in France, and at the start of his senior year, they recieve a new student, whom everyone wants to get to know. A story from the time Sirius and Remus meet, to their high school graduation to everything in the middle.
1. Meeting Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: I(sadly) don't own anything,except for...nope nothing.

Summary: S/R slash, AU. Sirius meets Remus in France a few days before he has to go back home. At the start of his senior year, they recieve a new student, whom everyone wants to get to know. A story from the time Sirius and Remus meet, to their high school graduation, and everything in the middle.

Warnings: Slash, some violence, usage of profane language, and some OOC-ness. Rating may go up.

AN: I finally got up the courage to write a Sirius/Remus story! I'm so proud of my first chapter. It's not exactly the best, and it doesn't really make sense, but I like it in an odd kinda way...Sorta..Also, I do NOT speak French, and I got the information from a friend who supposedly took a French class. Feel free to correct me if I've typed something in wrong.

ccccccc

"I want you all back here no later than 10 o' clock this evening. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." A group of 3 people chorused at the same time. The Blacks were visiting France this summer. They had already been there over a week, and this was the first time that anybody was able to go off alone. Everyone scattered, heading off in opposite directions.

Sirius sighed as he meandered through the streets. He had absolutely no idea where he was. Sure, he had been here for at least a week, but just because he had been touring, doesn't mean he paid attention to where he was. He saw a few shops, none of them interesting him greatly. He didn't notice that someone was walking right in front of him, or that the person was going the opposite direction as him. He did notice, however, when he had bumped into someone, sending them to the ground, along with papers and books of sorts.

The tall boy immediately started picking up books and papers, throwing them into a pile. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Sirius babbled as he continued to help the other boy pick up his belongings.

"C'est bien." The other boy said in a quiet tone.

The raven-haired boy had a confused look on his face as he looked at the other boy, wondering what he had just said.

"Vous ne parlez pas le Francias?" The boy said, making Sirius even more confused. A quiet sigh came from the smaller of the two and he picked up his stack of books and papers. "I guess not."

Sirius grinned at hearing the other man say something he actually understood. He examined the other boy more closely. He was a few inches smaller than Sirius, and had slightly shaggy tawny-colored hair. His eyes were his most marvelous features. They were a soft honey color, a color Sirius had never seen in anyones eyes before.

The boy coughed to get Sirius' attention and held out his hand. "Remus Lupin"

A tan hand reached out to grab and shake that pale one that had been placed before it. "Sirius Black. It's nice to meet you." Remus gave him a shy smile and shifted the weight of his books and papers to his other arm.

"Here let me help." Sirius said as he held out two hands to grab a few of the books stacked at the top of the pile Remus was carrying.

"No. It's quite al--" Remus was already relieved of the weight that the other objects brought. He gave a soft sigh and looked up at Sirius who was grinning.

The expression on the taller boys face went from happy to thoughtful. "Hey, you live here, right?" When Remus gave a short nod, Sirius continued. "Great! Then you can show me around! I wanna go to a shop or something. Just wanna look around. Can you take me?"

At the thought of being a tour guide, Remus frowned. He had to do that enough at school, shouldn't he get a break during the summer at least? But then again, what was the worst that could happen? He would just show Sirius for around awhile, drop him off, and then never see him again.

"Alright. I just have to drop these off at my house."

It hadn't taken long for the tawny-haired boy to drop off his belongings, Sirius following him the whole time. They looked around at a few shops, Sirius utterly amazed at the things he found. It surprised Remus that the other boy hadn't bought anything. They just walked around for a while, not really talking or doing much, just walking.

It had gotten dark, the stars shining in the night sky for hours before the boys sat on a small bench, sipping the drinks they had bought earlier. Sirius turned so that his upper body was facing Remus and looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hmm...Tell me about yourself Remus"

The other boy stared at Sirius for a moment, wondering why he wanted to know about him. He looked down at the cement beneath them and thought about what information he could tell the other. There wasn't much to know.

"Well," remus started. "My name is Remus John Lupin. I'm...um...I'm seventeen. I'll be graduating this year. Well, there isn't much else I suppose," he finished off lamely.

Sirius stared at him, mouth open slightly. Then he jumped up a little, scaring Remus as the smaller boy jumped up and fell back down onto the bench.

"'There isn't much else'? How can you say that? I bet you there's lot's to know about you! Hmm...Let's see," Sirius scratched his scalp before an idea struck him. "I know! What is your favorite color?"

Raising an eyebrow, remus wondered what kind of a question that was, but went along with it anyways.

"Green."

"Food?"

"Does chocolate count?"

"You bet. Flower?"

"What? Uh, daffodils?"

"What about author? If you have one."

"Oh! I like that question! Hmm...I don't know. Alexandre Dumas maybe?"

"Never heard of him. Pet peeve?"

"When people chew with their mouths open. It's disgusting!"

Sirius ended his interrogation by laughing. Remus didn't really see the humor in something so gross, so he just stared at Sirius, confused. When Sirius finally did stop laughing, an awkward silence settled over the two. It had turned out to be an interesting day for both of them. Remus didn't think that he would get along with Sirius, seeing as he was always alone, nobody ever bothering to talk to him. However, the other boy had intrigued him, and now he wanted to get to know the other boy.

"Hey, what about you?" Remus asked, attention completely on the raven-haired man. Sirius looked up, not quite getting what Remus meant.

"What about me?"

"I want to get to know you too."

"Oh. Well, let's see..." They sat there in, yet again, more silence as Sirius picked out in his mind what he would tell Remus.

The other boy sighed and lifted his wrist up to look at his watch. He looked at the time and quickly rolled his eyes. It was late already!

"Come on, it's fifteen past ten!"

At this, Sirius' head snapped up. He looked at Remus in pure horror. It couldn't be that late already! His mom would surely kill him. When she told them she wanted them back, you made sure you got there when she wanted you, or else. He quickly jumped up and off the bench, Remus following suite.

"What's wrong, Sirius?"

"I'm late! I have to go. I'm sorry! Thank you for everything! I had fun! Hopefully we'll see eachother again! Bye!" Sirius ran as fast as his legs would allow him in the opposite direction.

Remus instinctively held his arm out, looking as though he was trying to grab something. "Goodbye..." Sirius was just a small little blur by the time Remus managed to say anything. He really hoped he saw Sirius again, but what were the odds? Sirius obviously wasn't from France. He did, however, have an english accent, so Remus could only assume he was from England or somewhere around there.

Was it possible that Sirius went to...? 'No,' Remus thought. 'That would be too good of a thing to happen to me.'

ccccccc

AN: So how was it? Please review! It'll make me happy!


	2. New Student

For warnings, summary, and disclaimers, see first chapter.

AN: Second chapter! Woohoo! Dance! Dance! Enjoy...

ccccccc

The enormous house echoed as the wind blew through the halls like an eerie whisper in the night. The moon, glittering from the sky and into the house, lighting hidden cracks in the old home. The Blacks had lived in this house, generation after generation. It was huge, and Sirius hated it. He had never liked being in oversized buildings, but small, comfortable places.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Tomorrow was the first day of his senior year. Time had gone by so fast, much to his disappointment. It seemed like he had just started high school not too long ago.

Rummaging through his drawers, he found the picture he had been looking for. It was him, James standing to the right of him, and Peter to his left. They were all laughing, Peter having chocolate on his face, James having only a little chocolate smeared on his face. It had been Peter's birthday and They had celebrated it at Sirius' house. Sirius' mother had a cake made for Peter, and it consisted mainly of chocolate. James had the great idea of pushing Peter's head into it, and it worked, but then peter got a piece of cake and threw it at James. It turned into a food fight, but cake as the only food around.

It was around 11 by the time Sirius fell asleep. and around 10 in the morning, he woke up. He mumbled something before he checked his clock. He did a double take as his eyes went wide. It was school and he was late!

Several different articles of clothing were thrown across the room as Sirius struggled to find something that matched. he finally gave up when the closest he could get was khaki pants and a dark green shirt. He quickly got dressed and ran out of his house, yelling out a "be back later" and shut the door.

The school was about 1 mile away, and Sirius really didn't feel like walking, however, without his car, he really didn't have a choice. Sighing, he set a steady pace for himself. He was thinking about his schedule when his thoughts roamed over to Remus. The tawny-haired boy had been on his mind ever since he left France. It was not everyday that you met someone as cute and adorable as he was.

Well that was awkward. One guy labeling another guy as 'cute and adorable.' It wasn't something Sirius did everyday, but when he thought about Remus, those were the first things that came into his mind. He successfully got to school, albeit late and nearly getting run over by two cars.

Sirius had made it just in time for 4th period. He had band, which his mother had, in a way, forced him to take. He slowly pulled out his saxophone and joined the rest of his class.

cccEarlierccc

The hallways were long and eerily silent. This was a new place and he had no idea where he was. By some miracle, he had managed to find the Principal's Office. He lifted a shaky hand and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr. Lupin," came the patient voice of the Principal.

"Hello sir."

"Hm, having trouble finding your classes?"

Remus blushed and slowly nodded. Actually, he hadn't looked for his classes at all. He didn't know where to begin, so he just stood in the hallway, gawking at the high ceiling and stairs that lead to higher classes. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and grabbed the phone sitting in the corner of his desk. He dialed a number and waited until someone had answered. He had said that he wanted something, but Remus was unable to hear what he asked for.

"I called for someone to show you around the school, give you a tour," Dumbledore said after he had hung up the phone.

"Oh, Alright."

"Mr.Lupin, If you ever have any trouble in any of your classes, just let me know and I'll see what I can do, alright?"

"Y-yes sir," Remus mumbled quietly when someone came through the door. He looked the person over, and his head went straight to Dumbledore. "Is this...my 'tour guide'?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin. I want you to meet Lily Evans. She is one of our best students here at Hogs High. She's also one of our best musicians in school. Along with the 'Marauders' of course," Dumbledore looked at Lily, a twinkle in his eye at the mention of the three boys.

Remus had no clue as to who the "Marauders" were, but he had a feeling that they were pretty popular. The young man gave the Principal a nod of thanks and headed out the door behind Lily.

She had long red hair and brilliantly green eyes. She had slightly tanned skin, and a nice body. Remus had to admit that she was pretty attractive. She seemed to be examining him as well, and when their eyes met, she gave him a huge grin.

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans, obviously. I know who you are so no worries there. I guess I'm supposed to show you around, so let's start here. This is the Attentdance Office, and that over there," she pointed to a tall building," is the 'C' building." After pointing and walking over to various buildings, Lily thought Remus was getting the idea of things.

"I don't get this schedule though. Why do I have 7 classes?"

"It must be different over there. We're in school for several hours, during then, you have 4 periods in the morning, all of which are about 45 minutes to an hour. Then there's lunch which goes for an hour. Then you have the last two periods of the day, and school's out for the day."

"Okay. I think I have it."

"Any other questions?"

"Hm... Oh yes, who are the 'Marauders'?"

Lily blushed and then place her hands behind her back. She slowly started walking in a random direction, looking as though she was contemplating something. "The Marauders are...People. Well duh, but they're these three guys who like to cause trouble. Funny thing is, almost all the girls love them. They'reall really gorgeous and--oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting off track," She gave Remus and apologetic smile, in which he simply nodded, becoming too interesting in her little description to care.

"I guess you could say they're the bad boys in the school, who are good. They cause trouble whenever they can, and yet they're in the top ten highest grade point averages in the school. Just don't get on their bad side, and you'll graduate unscathed. You know, you speak english pretty fluently."

There was a soft chuckle as remus lifted his hand up to scratch his head. "I learned english a few years back. I practiced whenever I could."

She nodded and then giggled, "You're pretty cute too, you know? I think we could get along pretty well. You want to sit with me during lunch? That's in a few hours. You should get to your second period class now. You know where it is, right?" Remus nodded and she turned around, waved and said:

"I'll come get you during lunch!"

The wind blew as Remus stared at the spot Lily had just left from. He had already made afriend, and he had only been here a few hours. Well he had more friends here than he did at home. Maybe this foreign exchange deal was a better idea than he originally thought.

cccLunch timeccc

The shrilly noice that sounded from the speakers atop the white board protruded into the silence of the band room. Everyone had been gathered at the door, silently waiting for the bell to ring, signalling the start of lunch.

Doors slammed open and teens filled the hallways and the outside. Sirius slowly ran a hand through his hair, sighing and looking around. He grinned when he saw who he was looking for.

"James!" He called out, rushing past the hordes of people to reach his friend.

"Sirius, where have you been?" James questioned, looking somewhat angry.

Looking sheepishly down at the ground, Sirius mumbled that he had slept in, causing James to burst out into laughter.

"When have you not slept in on the first day of school? You missed it though!"

"Huh? Missed what?"

Grinning from ear to ear, James threw an arm over Sirius' shoulder and started walking towards their usual spot in the cafeteria. "The foreign exchange student! He took the place of...That one guy that we used to always play jokes on. Oh gosh, what was his name? Oh! Karl Jones. Yeah, they exchanged homes, and so Karl's in France or something. The new guys name was Ramlus Loopy or something weird like that."

"Wow. I missed alot." Sirius said unenthusiastically.

Frowning, James added," Not really. All the girl were swooning over him, and everybody was trying to talk to him. They wouldn't leave the poor guy alone."

Sirius laughed and didn't watch were he was going, causing himself to run into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was--" Sirius looked at the person who was staring at him, shock on his face.

There was a silence that fell over everyone who had seen the accident. They were waiting for, hoping someone would say something soon. Both boys sudenly grinned, shouting at the same time:

"Remus!"

"Sirius!"

ccccccc

AN: I actually wrote this chapter pretty fast considering how long it took me to update my other stories. Anywho, I hope you all liked it! Big Thanks to:

**HappyDappyDrunk**: Grease? Oh! I can see where that fits in. I didn't even think of that.

**Mistress of Sadikus**: I don't know if bumping into each other again is sweet, but They're happy to see each other! Maybe I'll have them bump into each other again in the next chapter... Haha maybe not.

**Franny Moon**

**java**

**AffectedMangoO**: My plot bunny kisses you! Haha Maybe not.. I dunno. Of course there will be more! I need to get this all out of my head before I start drawing more pictures of Siri amd Remmie in compromising poses...

AN: I heart you all! Heeheee... Please review! It makes me happy...


End file.
